In certain situations, information handling devices, such as computers, notebooks, mobile phones, etc., may not power down completely, but instead, may enter reduced power states such as sleep modes (e.g., S2, S3) or a hibernate mode (e.g., S4). Other devices may be externally connected to an information handling device through the information handling device's ports or slots that receive power from the information handling device. For example, a laptop computer may have an ExpressCard slot in which a user may insert an ExpressCard. In this example, the ExpressCard may include a wireless transceiver, such as a WiFi transceiver, that the information handling device utilizes in order to wirelessly communicate with other devices.